


Confusion

by TheWubber



Category: Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, beej, blowjob, some form of dubious consent, will they? wont they? who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWubber/pseuds/TheWubber
Summary: Gary has some...confusing feelings. Mainly towards his boss, Satan. Even worse, he's starting to think his boss is feeling the same way.
Relationships: Satan/Gary
Kudos: 3





	Confusion

Human sexuality, even in Hell, could be extremely complicated. Of course, Gary Bunda was far from human, but the point stood. He was starting to notice that he was thinking of his boss (who was sort of Satan) in a much different way than he had been before. He noticed that his eyes would linger on him for a touch too long when he walked away, or that he would note how nice the sadistic man smelled. Since when had Satan smelled so good? And since when had that made Gary’s heart skip a beat?

The incubus shook his head at his desk, feeling disgusted and ashamed. There was no way he could be attracted to Satan; it was impossible. He had never once been attracted to another man before - at least, unless you didn’t count some of those androgynous dudes he’d met in college, but they looked enough like chicks Gary had been sure they didn’t count. Now he wasn’t sure where up or down was.

He was interrupted by his thoughts when one of his coworkers, Benji, popped his head into the cubicle.

“Hey, Gary, Satan’s asking for you,” the child murderer said, looking nervous.

“What? Why? Did he find out about the pile of bones I left by Rapes? ’Cause I was gonna get those up, but I pulled a muscle in my arm, and-”

“No, no, he didn’t seem angry.” Benji looked around, again looking nervous. “He...actually seemed like he was in a good mood.”

Dread shot through Gary’s body like lightning. Satan was in a good mood? What the hell could have put him into a good mood? Some of Gary’s worst days started that way; when his boss was feeling pleasantly sadistic, grinning and laughing while putting the low-level demon through some of the worst tortures he could imagine. All because he was “in the mood” for it. Gary hoped and prayed that Satan was feeling a little less Satan-y today.

As Gary approached the world’s scariest office, he heard a Bile record playing. He raised a brow, curious as to why Satan would be listening to them, at least considering the way they humiliated him and caused a massacre. Not that he was complaining; Bile had always been one of his favorite bands. Maybe Satan was feeling merciful after all.

Then he opened the door, and the entire mood somehow shifted. Gary couldn’t tell what it was that changed so quickly, but something had. He felt himself becoming nervous, but kept his cool the best way he knew how.

“Hey, is this Bile? I thought you hated those guys now. Y’know, since they basically called you a loser and made you look pretty stupid,” Gary chuckled, choking up when he saw the irritated look on Satan’s face. “N-not that you’re _stupid_ , o dark lord, just that-”

“Shut the fuck up, Gary.” The far more powerful demon said, his voice even and commanding.

Gary shut his mouth instantly, although he shifted a bit when he felt a tingle shoot down his spine. When had Satan’s threatening voice become sexy? Then again, that could be a trauma response. God knows Gary had had his spine ripped out more times than he could count. Still, he couldn’t help but to feel that something was extra weird about this entire encounter, and it wasn’t till Satan spoke again that he understood why.

“Take off your clothes and kneel.” Satan commanded again, his expression oddly difficult to read. He wasn’t quite menacing, but then again he wasn’t asking nicely, either.

Still, Gary did as he was told, fearing what may happen to him if he didn’t do what was commanded. Of course this wasn’t so bad so far, so he didn’t want to make matters worse. Although...he would be lying if he said there wasn’t at least some part of him that kinda sorta wanted to.

He couldn’t help but to notice the way Satan stared at him as he quickly fumbled with his belt, rushing to get quickly undressed, as he was told.

“Slow down,” his boss said again, this time his tone a touch softer. “Don’t rush. Take your time.”

The incubus swallowed hard, still terrified of where Satan was going with this. It was far from the first time he had been asked to get naked in front of his boss, but something about stripping for him in this manner felt almost wrong. Especially since, after he got his shirt off and started working on his pants, he noticed he had a half chub.

He tried his best to hide it. There was no way in Heaven, Hell, or anywhere in between that he was going to let Satan see that he was turned on. He had no idea what would happen to him if Satan saw his erection, and didn’t want to find out.

He wasn’t sure how he did it, but Gary did seem to successfully hide his growing erection from the powerful demon, even if that meant he had to essentially tuck it between his legs. Honestly, it may have been one of the few times he was happy with his average size, as it would probably be a little difficult to hide a horse cock from Satan.

Still, he did as he was told and once undressed, knelt in front of Satan. He didn’t look at him; only stared down at the ground, unsure of where else to look.

“Gary, look up at me.”

He did as he was told. Satan shook his head at him in disgust.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with me,” he sighed, moving to remove his codpiece.

Gary’s brows furrowed at that. What did that mean? It wasn’t possible that Satan was feeling the same attraction he was feeling...was it? No, no, it was impossible. Besides, he shouldn’t have been so lost in thought, not with the thick cock now filling his mouth.

He gagged as it touched the back of his throat, and he knew it was just an impulse. His gag reflex had long since disappeared since he got to Hell. It would have been impossible to maintain something like that, not when things like this happened near daily. Still, this wasn’t so bad. Satan had been rather kind this time, at least in that his cock was pretty human as well as entirely smooth; it wasn’t barbed or spiked or pierced or anything like that at all. Just a normal, human cock. It was almost refreshing.

Again, though, he was lost in thought. He hadn’t even realized he had been moving his own head in rhythm with Satan’s hips. He kept his hands in his lap, though, afraid that touching the powerful demon would set him off. They were already on risky grounds, at least with this feeling like a typical blowjob.

Then, against his own wishes, he let out a soft moan as Satan grabbed his hair to get him to look up. However this only seemed to excite Satan, his hips bucking a bit wildly for a second before reaching a steadier - if not quicker - pace.

“You’re fucking nothing, you know that?” Satan panted, gripping Gary’s hair tighter. “You’re a useless sack of shit. This is all you’re good for.”

As he continued getting facefucked, Gary felt his eyes roll back and the devil’s cock (now pounding the back of his throat) was throbbing. He struggled to breathe and even occasionally choked on it, but again, this only seemed to excite his boss that much more. Eventually, Satan shifted his grip so he was grabbing both of Gary’s horns like handles. His own moans and groans were rather loud, and Gary almost forgot where and who they were. He got a bit lost in the moment and actually sort of enjoyed himself for a moment.

Then, as he felt Satan stuff his cock as far down as it would go followed by what felt like an endless amount of cum, he remembered. He was slapped back into reality and he felt genuinely disgusted with himself for the first time in a while. As he looked up at his boss with his teary blue eyes, he saw a similar look of disgust glaring back at him.

After he had fully emptied himself into Gary’s stomach, Satan stepped back, admiring the mess his underling had become. It was simple, but he knew the humiliation Gary must have been feeling was immaculate and more than made up for the missing gore.

Gary, however, wasn’t feeling particularly humiliated. Disgusted, sure, but not humiliated. He couldn’t ignore not only his own nasty and awful attraction to the devil before him, but also what he had said before. When he, in a way, implied that he was also attracted to Gary and was disgusted with himself over it. Well, wasn’t like that was the sort of thing Satan would ever admit anyway. Same way Gary would rather be gangraped by every tortured soul in hell before admitting his feelings out loud. Then again, maybe he wouldn’t have to do it himself.

Satan scanned Gary’s naked body as he stood back, his eyes eventually landing on the rock hard, throbbing erection Gary had obviously been trying to hide before. He glanced back up at Gary with an eyebrow raised.

“Enjoying yourself over there?” Satan chuckled darkly.

Oh, god. Here it comes.

Gary trembled as he watched the towering demon approach him. He felt himself trying to scoot away with every heavy step until his back was against the office doors. He braced himself for the worst, terrified of the images his brain was coming up with. Would his cock be stretched? Ripped off? Shredded open and cooked like pulled pork? Actually, that didn’t sound too bad. Might have tasted pretty decent.

Ah, damn it, he got lost in thought again. He almost didn’t even notice Satan’s hoof pressing against his hard cock.

“God damn, you look pathetic,” Satan sighed, almost disappointed. Yet he didn’t stop pressing his hoof against Gary’s cock. “Doughy, short, stupid...and you have a small dick. Jesus Christ. You really could not be any worse if you tried.”

Normally, these insults would have deeply hurt Gary (not that he would ever admit it), but right this second they were somehow only getting him more excited. He felt himself twitch beneath Satan’s hoof, and he swallowed hard. He couldn’t even bring himself to half-heartedly defend his own honor the way he normally would. Instead, he was staring up at Satan, the anxiety building up in his chest. He wasn’t sure where this was all going, and he was terrified.

Then, as suddenly as this had all happened, the hoof was lifted and Satan turned away from him. “Get up, Gary. Get your clothes back on and get out.” He sounded almost irritated, but far be it from the simple underling to question what his sadistic boss was feeling.

Gary had never redressed himself so quickly in his entire life. He was about to rush out the doors when Satan grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back, close enough for Satan’s lips to brush against his ear.

“You don’t tell a fucking soul out there about this. Not Eddie, not Troy, not Claude, nobody. And if I find out you told anyone, I’ll stretch your dick out from New York to Paris. You understand me?” Gary nodded, swallowing hard again. “Good boy. Now get the fuck out of my office.”

Satan then reached to open one of the office doors, and shoved his underling through. Gary hit the floor, the door slammed shut behind him, and he had no idea what had happened. He had a feeling this wasn’t the last time.


End file.
